


Soul-Searching

by MarzyButt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angel Azumane Asahi, Angel Nishinoya Yuu, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, AsaNoya - Freeform, Dead Mom Kageyama Tobio, Fluff and Angst, Haikyuu - Freeform, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Minor Character Death, Rich Kid Hinata Shouyou, Romantic Soulmates, Slow Burn, angel au, but they get longer, first few chapters are short, its in chapter one so its not a huge deal, planning a sequel involving daisuga, they are kids in the first few chapters so kidfic in a way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarzyButt/pseuds/MarzyButt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A soulmate AU in which Noya and Asahi are two guardian angels each assigned one-half of a bonded pair, in this case, Kageyama and Hinata. They repeat the cycle of taking care of their soul link and guiding them to their other half, who is soul linked to the other. They can't see each other until they complete the task. More details in the Preface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

This is a soulmate AU that I thought of while I was at work. If anyone has done this before, please let me know, as I would love to see how it was done.

A list of the terms I use and what they mean:

Soul link: The person that is being guarded by the guardian angel, In this case, Asahi is soul linked to Kageyama, and Noya is soul linked to Hinata.

Guardian Soulmates: This is referring to Noya and Asahi as a pair, whereas separately they will just be called guardian angels.

Soulmates: This refers to soulmate bonds between two humans.

A more in-depth summary:

Nishinoya is linked to Hinata, and Asahi is linked to Kageyama. Noya and Asahi go through a cycle of watching the birth of their soul link, guarding them until their soulmates are near enough for contact, and then guiding them into the arms of their soulmate. Noya and Asahi cannot see each other until the two soul links grow to care for each other. They can sense each other, but the sensation grows weaker, the further they are from one another. Them being able to see each other is considered a reward. After they earn this reward they both guide the soulmates through life and watch them die. If one soulmate dies first, then both guardians stay by the remaining soulmate's side until they die. After this, Asahi and Noya are pulled apart and essentially teleported to the birthplace and time of their next soul link. This is the story of them being linked to Hinata and Kageyama. 

I will try to keep chapters posted at least weekly. I am having surgery in august, so that will effect the updates.


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nishinoya and Asahi start the cycle over again.

Two winged men held hands in midair. Both of their knuckles were white and the taller man was tearing up. His soul link was sitting in a maroon recliner holding an 8x10 picture frame with a photo of her deceased lover. Nishinoya's soul link had died only months ago. Soon Asahi's will die as well and the two angels will be swept away to meet their new soul links.  


The woman's breathing was getting shallow and she was looking between her two guardians. She knew what this meant for them. she smiled sadly.  
"I'm sorry...Asahi. I tried.......to...longer." She started to cough. Asahi cringed. She sounded horrible.  


"It's alright Connie. You did very well. Thank you for putting up with me for all of these years." He went to her side and swept a loose hair from her forehead. Constance and George had met late in life- in their 40's. They had 35 short years together before time had taken George. Constance was now nearing 80 and her body was giving out. She was ready, but she knew that the two boys were not, so she held on to the very end.  
She smiled softly at the longer-haired man. "Asahi, I-  
"Shh, I love you too, Connie." He smiled and tried to ignore the tears falling from both of their eyes. The woman closed her eyes and gripped the photo frame tight.  
"I'm ready, Georgie." Noya hugged Asahi from behind and buried his face into his neck.  
"Seeya soon, you big baby." Asahi fought the urge to point out that _both_ of them were crying and reached behind him to hold his lover's hand. Before either of them could say anything else they were sling-shotted away from each other.

* * *

Asahi's senses were overwhelmed with the smell of blood and urine. He could hear a woman panting and saw doctors crowded around her spread legs. He still had his arms around a no longer present Noya. He looked down at the empty space and sighed. He'd lost count how many times this had happened, but the feeling of emptiness was unrelenting. He spaced out until an infant's cry brought him back to reality. He stood behind the doctor that was cutting the umbilical cord and smiled a bit at the new life he was now responsible for. The boy was almost completely bald except for the few dark hairs that clung to his slightly deformed scalp. The boy was starting to calm down as he was placed in his mother's arms. 

"Tobio..." She was clinging to her child, almost smothering him until a midwife pried him away. Asahi eyed the woman warily. Her eyes were going in and out of focus, and she was getting pale. He looked towards the doctor and noticed he was frantically trying to suture a rip that occurred in her perineum. There was blood steadily pooling on the hospital bed. Asahi tore his eyes away and went to hover over the newborn. He watched the child fuss over the growing panic in the room and tried to comfort him by petting his head. He tried his best to drown out the sound of the emergency defibrillator and the doctor shouting.  
"Shhh....Kageyama-san..." He tried to calm the child, but as the room grew louder, so did Kageyama. He held the child's tiny hand until the room grew quiet again his mother's body was wheeled out of the room. Once the two were alone he picked the child up and bounced him lightly. He watched the door in case anyone noticed a baby floating in midair. "Kageyama-san... It looks like you drew the short straw. I'm not perfect but I'll do my best. It won't be easy, but we'll be okay." He placed the boy back down on the hospital mattress, and Kageyama started to squirm. Asahi knelt beside the bed and placed a tiny foot on his forehead. "I swear to protect you to the best of my ability, for the rest of your life."

* * *

About 300 miles away Nishinoya was sitting in a chair holding a child with bright orange hair. He was in awe at the boy's enthusiasm, after just being cut out of his mother's womb. He didn't cry, he just made faces for a good fifteen minutes until he was used to breathing in something that wasn't a fluid. He was now looking in Nishinoya's general direction with bleary eyes. "Well aren't you a cutie, Hinata-kun." He poked the boy in the forehead, and got his finger caught by a tiny hand. "It's nice to meet you too. I am Nishinoya Yuu. You can call me whatever you want. Just don't start calling me Daddy or something like that." He chuckled, placing the boy down in his plushy pink bassinet. The boy was thought to be a girl up until the c-section was complete. (Nishinoya excused himself from the room for that part). Hinata began squirming, reaching towards the angel. "Well I can't just go around carrying you. Trust me, humans don't take lightly to flying babies." Noya sat by the bassinet and held the boys hand in his own. "I wonder what _he_ has to deal with..." Hinata started to doze off, still gripping the man's hand tightly. The boy was born into a rather rich family. His father was a prosecutor and his mother was a soap opera star. Nishinoya was sure that this boy was going to have a good upbringing. "We can do this, Hinata-kun. We'll find them in no time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait until Wednesday to post the first chapter but I decided to post it early because I got comments already! Thanks for getting so pumped for this fic guys, it really means a lot to me that you want to read it. Just a side note: I work at Walmart most days as a cashier, and I usually work until 11pm and come home and write or play pokemon or something until about 3 am or later. The next chapters will be much longer than this.  
> Also html is annoying.  
> Thanks for reading, and please keep letting me know what you think!


	3. Abandonment Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama was finally adopted at the age of four. Asahi was glad he finally had a stable home, but it might not last long.  
> Hinata still has a girls bedroom and has a grumpy nanny who thinks he's insane for having an imaginary friend at the age of five and a half.  
> Asahi has a breakdown and Noya finds a little bit of peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have Hinata's family living in Osaka, but his mother travels for work. Kageyama lives in northern tokyo, which is about 300 miles and 4 hours on a train away from osaka. Just in case you were wondering how far they are from each other.

Four years after being thrust into the adoption system, Kageyama Tobio was finally adopted. He was a quiet boy who kept to himself, and was often heard talking to his imaginary friend. He was adopted by the Kindaichi family. Mrs. Kindaichi was told she could no longer have children. She and her husband had always wanted a little brother for their son, Yuutaro. The two seemed to get along well enough, for the first few weeks. Asahi tried to get Kageyama to talk to his adoptive brother. He knew that Kageyama was lonely, and wanted the boys to at least be friends.  


“Go talk to him, Kageyama-san. He’s your brother, you can’t ignore him forever.” Asahi was floating above the boy’s bed, watching the 5-year-old flip through a coloring book. The other boy was in the kitchen helping his mother prepare lunch for the three of them.  


“He doesn’t listen to me. He just wants to play tag, and he gets mad at me if I tag him too hard.” Kageyama muttered, deciding upon a picture of a house to color in. Asahi thought about the times he’d witnessed his soullink basically push the older boy down during their short games of tag. He sighed and sat down on the bed, resting his wings.  


“Well, maybe you should be more gentle, Kageyama-san. He hasn’t had other boys to tag like you did at the orphanage.” Asahi winced. He just made the orphanage sound like a _privilege. ‘God, I’m a terrible guardian angel…’ ___He put rubbed his face, sighing in relief when he noticed that the boy was coloring as if nothing was said. He looked at the book and smiled a bit. Kageyama did have an eye for color. Most kids were coloring things with the first crayon they grabbed, while Kageyama was carefully deciding what color he wanted.

“What house is that?” He leaned against the headboard, making himself more comfortable.  


“It’s my mommy’s house in heaven,” was the answer he gave, nonchalantly picking up a new color for the mailbox. Asahi stared at the picture, just now noticing how light the colors were. Kageyama colored his mother’s house with lavenders and light yellows, with hints of blue and green. It reminded Asahi of summertime. The color Kageyama chose for the clouds was a light pink.  
“Pink clouds?”  


“They’re cotton candy, I think that…” He paused, chewing on the end of his crayon. “...she likes candy.” Asahi gave the boy a small smile. Kageyama was called to the kitchen for lunch and left Asahi to his thoughts.  


He thought about Kageyama’s mother, remembering what little he got to see of her. He thought about the man who signed the adoption papers, and looked at the infant Kageyama as if he were horribly deformed, like the boy was _actively_ trying to ruin his life. He pictured what the man must be doing now, with the freedom he gained when he denied Kageyama a loving family.  


He thought about the conversation he overheard Kageyama’s adoptive parents having about _“taking him back.”_ He wondered how someone could talk about a five-year-old as if they were a faulty television set that needed to be returned to the store. He wondered how they could still call themselves good parents.  


He also thought about Nishinoya. It felt longer than five years. It felt like an eternity. He knew that Kageyama wasn’t ready to meet his soulmate anytime soon, but he still felt himself yearning for Nishinoya’s closeness again. Without Noya he felt useless. He was just floating around watching an orphan boy push his new family away, and he was too much of a coward to stand up to a child. He listened to the boy talk about his mother’s death and heard him blaming himself after having nightmares, and couldn’t do anything about it. There was a reason people had better halves. There was a reason that Noya was Asahi’s better half. Noya was the strong half, the _good ___half. The half that knew what to do, and when to do it. Asahi needed his other half. He wanted Noya there to tell him how to handle this. He needed him to tell him that he’s not a failure.  


It had been so many generations since he’d dealt with an orphaned soullink, and last time his soullink killed herself before she could even meet her other half. ‘I need you, Yuu. I don’t know what to do.’ He tried to imagine what Noya would say if he saw him like this. “You would probably be mad at me. Or laugh at me for being so pathetic.”  
He buried his face into one of Kageyama’s stuffed animals. He tried to ignore the feeling of loneliness that crept its way into his chest, but he couldn’t fight it. He curled up on the twin sized bed, and felt tears starting to form in his eyes. 

“Not again…” He felt the feeling of pity and shame was over him, hitting him harder than they have in a long, long time. He bit his lip as tears wet the green bear he was hugging.  


“Asahi-san?” A small voice came from the doorway. He turned to see Kageyama holding a juice box and looking at him, confused. “What’s wrong? Did you bend your wing again?”  


“Ah, no. I’m fine, Kageyama-san.” He sat up and rubbed his eyes. The last thing this boy needed was to see his guardian angel falling apart like an oversized baby.  


“When I’m sad, you tell me that I’ll feel better if I cry.”  
Asahi shook his head. 

“I’m not sad. Don’t worry.” He tried to fake a smile but the child just hugged the older man anyway. Asahi pulled the boy onto his lap.  


“It’s okay, Asahi-san. We’ll be okay, remember?” Asahi chuckled at the boy’s quote. He allowed the boy to see his weak side, if only just once.

* * *

“Nishi! Noya! Nishi! Noya!” A shrill voice echoed through the house, making the older woman jump. She had gotten sick of the boy’s imaginary friend years ago. The boy was about to turn six, and he still hadn’t grown out of it. She didn’t dare comment on the boy’s mental health in fear for her job, but sometimes she wondered…  


“Nishinoya taught me something new, nanny! Watch this!” The boy proceeded to take two dishes from the sink she was working on and tried to balance them on his tiny fingertips. She braced herself for the crashing noise before the boy had even let the plates slip. She really didn't get paid enough for this. 

"I think you may need to practice more, little one. Try these." She handed him two plastic plates with animals on them. He grinned and ran to his playroom to practice. 

Nishinoya stifled his laughter when the boy ran into the lavender room. The boys parents hadn't even bothered to take the butterfly stickers off of the walls after their son was born. Hinata came in and started to bounce out of excitement. 

"Did you see it, Noya? Did you? I kept the plates up for like five whole minutes!!" Nishinoya messed up the boy's hair and grinned. 

"Well, you learned from the master! Maybe I'll show you how to spin a ball on your finger next!" The boy was beaming. He ran around the room singing Nishinoya's name again. A few minutes later, the boys nanny came in to confiscate the plates. 

"I told you, enough with this Nishinoya nonsense. He doesn't exist!" The woman stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Hinata looked over at the angel, confused. Nishinoya sighed. He'd been expecting this to happen eventually. 

"Listen, no one can see me but you, Hinata-kun. They don't believe that I exist. I'm just here for you. I'm your secret weapon." The boy's expression lighted at that comment and he jumped onto the older man. 

"You're so awesome, Noya!" The angel threw the boy onto the twin bed, and say in the rocking chair across the room. 

"Alright, it's time for bed now. Your mother is taking you to her photo-shoot tomorrow, so we have to get SUPER early, ok?" Noya raised an eyebrow at the boy. Hinata nodded and lay as flat as he could, trying his best to fall asleep. Noya chuckled, reclining himself in the chair. 

When it was quiet like this, if he _really_ concentrated, he could just barely feel Asahi. The smaller angel had deduced that Asahi and Hinata's soulmate were in Japan, and they were somewhere north of Osaka, where Hinata's family lives. He didn't dwell _too much_ on the location of the two. He was too busy soaking up the feeling he got when he could feel Asahi. He felt as if someone had tugged on a thread of his sweater, and kept walking with it. Like there was a part of him leaking out in a long strand, seeking his other half. He felt closer to Asahi, and yet further away. He wasn't sure if he liked the feeling, but focusing on it made him feel less lonely.

He closed his eyes and tried to imagine Asahi with his soullink. He was always surprised with the type of person Asahi was linked to. While he was always linked with people he got along with, Asahi had more trouble. Nishinoya pictured a small woman squeezed into a corset, yelling at Asahi for not wanting to help her put on her cake makeup. The Victorian era was an interesting time for both of them.

Noya's thoughts were interrupted by a small voice calling his name. 

"Noya? are you awake?" Hinata was standing in front of him, face contorted in discomfort. The angel sat up, looking at the boys pants immediately. This was the same look Hinata had after wetting the bed. The boy's pants _seemed_ dry. 

"What's wrong?" The boy looked down. Noya started to gather the boy's clean pajamas when his hand was taken. 

"I didn't pee. I can't sleep." Noya pulled the boy toward the bed and sat him down. Hinata curled up under his blankets and stared at his angel. 

"Y'know, I'm gonna run out of stories one of these days, Hinata-kun," he laughed, sitting on the edge of the boy's bed. "Pick a number." 

Hinata covered his face with a blanket while he tried to think of the highest number he could. "A Million!" Noya rolled his eyes at the boy. 

"Just how old do you think I am? A million generations? Geez, try again." Hinata giggled at him and went back to thinking. 

"Ummm. 27?" Noya nodded, deeming this an acceptable answer. 

"Generation 27...hmm. That would be in the american colonies in the 1600's. Asahi and I were on different continents. I couldn't sense him at all until my soullink decided to go work on a tobacco plantation in Virginia. The closer the boat got to the new world, the closer we felt eachother. Asahi's soullink was the daughter of another farmer. She hated me. She thought that I was taking Asahi away from her when she first saw me." he laughed at the memory. He heard a small snore from the boy and rolled his eyes. "I didn't even get to the fun part, brat." He got up ad returned to his seat. He focused again on Asahi, and wondered if Hinata's mother was having her photo shoot closer or farther from Asahi. He smiled to himself, hoping that Asahi was linked to someone in Shizuoka. The prefecture was about twa and a half hours north east of Osaka, so Noya let himself get a _little_ hopeful. He would just have to wait and see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I like being so mean to Asahi and Kageyama. Please let me know how you feel about me including small bits of their past soullinks, I still haven't decided how I feel about it.  
> Thanks for bookmarking/commenting and leaving kudos, it really motivated me to put this up asap.


	4. Stepping up to the plate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata gets left in a room alone for a few hours, lucky for his mother he was assigned a babysitter at birth.  
> Kageyama is blamed for his older brother's problems, but a new hope is on the horizon.  
> Noya reflects, and Asahi takes matters into his own hands for a change.

When Noya awoke the next morning, he was greeted by a wide-eyed redhead making faces at him. He pushed the boy off of him and chuckled.

                “Well good morning to you too, Hinata-kun. Are you ready to spend the day with your mother?” He side-eyed the boy while he stretched out his wings. Hinata already had his arm crossed. ‘ _What a stubborn boy.’_

                “Noyaaa~ I don’t wanna gooo!” Hinata whined, “Can’t I just stay here?” Noya handed the boy a stack of clothes that the boy’s nanny, Reiko-san, must have set out during the night. Hinata pouted, but tried to dress himself anyway.

                “If you tell your mother you don’t want to go, that’ll make her sad, wont it? Besides, I’ll be there with you!” The younger male was having trouble with his button-up shirt, so Noya helped him. “There, you look handsome already. Now, quit pouting and go eat some breakfast already. I can hear Reiko-san complaining from here.” Hinata laughed and made his way downstairs.

                When they got downstairs, Hinata’s breakfast was, indeed, already on the table. Hinata snuck up behind the older woman and made a noise only comparable to a small whale. Noya braced himself for the sound of breaking glass.

                “Shouyou! What did I say about sneaking up on me? You scared me half to death!” She turned to face the boy and sighed, “Well look at you. All dressed and ready to go, aren’t you?”

                Hinata nodded and made his way to the table, where his oatmeal sat unattended. As he ate, Reiko-san listed off the things she had packed to keep him company while his mother worked. Hinata opened his mouth as if to say something but changed his mind last minute. Noya raised an eyebrow, but disregarded it as the boy continued eating.

                The rest of the morning went relatively smoothly until Hinata’s mother entered the kitchen. She was already dressed in a dark grey pantsuit, and had already finished half of her green smoothie.

                “Are you ready to go yet, Shouyou? Mommy is going to be very busy today, and Reiko-san is taking the rest of the day off. That means you get to spend the whole day with me. Won’t that be fun?” She smiled down at Hinata, who glanced at Noya before nodding with a smile of his own. Reiko handed him a brightly colored backpack, no doubt filled with toys and snacks, and a water bottle with a picture of a racecar on it.

                Noya frowned. ‘ _They’re going to stick him in an empty office room again, aren’t they?’_  He thought as the three of them made their way to the front yard. Waiting there was a driver holding two doors open, one of which revealed a booster seat for Hinata. Noya helped him with his seatbelt while no one was looking, and gave him a thumbs up.

                Ten minutes into the car ride, Hinata was leaned against the door, asleep. The only sounds in the car were soft snores from the boy, and the occasional bump in the road.

                After about 45 minutes of sitting in silence, Noya felt his heartbeat accelerate. He grinned when he realized the direction he was going in was leading him straight towards Asahi. The feeling was still weak, but it was steadily growing. His leg was bouncing and he could feel himself growing impatient. He made himself take a deep breath and calm down. ‘ _It’s not going to be today, so calm down, stupid.’_

                He sighed and leaned back into the leather seat, relishing in the growing feeling of ‘Asahi.’ By the time they reached the Photography studio, the feeling was tenfold what it was from Hinata’s bedroom. Noya was almost as hyper as Hinata was when the car door finally opened, but he had to collect himself to pull Hinata out of the oncoming traffic.

                “Slow down there, Hinata-kun. I don’t want to lose you to a truck.” He nudged to boy towards his mother and ignored the tongue that was shot his way. Hinata was led to a room that housed nothing but a water cooler with no cups, and an empty table with one chair. “Looks like an old conference room.” He mused, going to sit on the table. Hinata’s mother left to go work on her designs, and the boy sat in the chair.

                “Noya, why do you look so happy? This room is boring.”

                “Well, on the way here I could feel us getting closer to him, so how could I not be happy.” Noya grinned.

                “You mean Asahi-san?” Noya nodded, “Noya, you miss him a lot, huh?”

                Noya reached over and messed up the boy’s hair. “I miss everything about him, but I’ll be okay. He’s not far away. Besides, we’ll see him soon; you’re getting old.” He said.

                “I’m not old! You’re the old one, you’re older than my mom!” Hinata pouted, and began pulling crayons and paper out of his bag.

                “What are you doing there?” Hinata didn’t answer, but instead began scribbling a vague human shape on the page. The figure had a mess of black hair and when Hinata added yellow, Noya realized the child was drawing him. “Look at that, what is that person next to me?”

                “It’s Asahi-san… I don’t know what he looks like though…” He looked to Noya for help, and the angel began recollecting every feature of Asahi the boy asked for.

“Noya, what is Asahi-san like?” Noya hummed and closed his eyes, reaching for the feeling of closeness he had to Asahi.

“He is actually a big cry baby. He looks really tough and mean sometimes, but he’s really sweet. His feelings can get hurt pretty easily, but it’s easy to make him feel better. He’s just a big teddy bear. He would always try to make me happy, even if I was already happy. He has a low self-esteem, but he knows how awesome I think he is, and how much I love him.” Noya looked over at Hinata. The boy had tears in his eyes and his face was growing red.

“I-I want to have someone like you Noya.” He wiped at his tears and sniffled into his sleeve. Noya smiled and hugged him.

“You will Hinata. There is someone out there who will love you to the end of the earth and back again. They’re with Asahi-san right now, waiting to meet you.” Hinata hugged the angel back and sniffled until he calmed down again.

“We’ll see them soon.”

 

180 miles away from the two, Asahi was floating above the family room of the Kindaichi household. Their older son was standing in front of his parents with his arms crossed, and the other boy was hiding behind the doorframe that was furthest from his ‘brother.’ The parents of the boys’ full attention was on their biological son, Yuutarou.

“He’s ruining my _life_! He keeps telling people we’re related, and I’m getting made fun of for it! He’s the freak, not me. I don’t even want a little brother!” He glared at Kageyama, who shrunk further into the other room.

“Tobio, maybe you should try making other friends?” Kageyama’s adoptive mother gave him a small smile. All he could do was nod quietly with a quivering lip. Asahi grit his teeth. He was beginning to think Kageyama would’ve been happier at the orphanage than in this ‘loving home.’

The boys were sent to their rooms while the adults conversed. Through their shouts and insults, Asahi was the only one that could hear the feint dog barking from outside.

“I told you we should have picked a different kid.” The man’s deep voice echoed through the house. Asahi silently prayed that Kageyama wasn’t listening.

“You were the one that picked him in the first place, don’t blame this on me. We adopted him for Yuutarou, and he hates him. This was all just a waste of time, we should have raised Yuu alone to begin with.”

“Well, why didn’t we do that, again? Right, _you_ wanted him to have company growing up.” He huffed, rubbing his temples.

“It would have been fine if we’d picked one with any kind of communication skills. He’s not outgoing at all, and he hasn’t changed at all in five months.” She stood and paced the room as she spoke.

“You were the one that chose him. He was sitting all alone, and you felt _so_ bad for him. Now look where we are? We have a son who hates us, and a responsibility that we don’t even want! We should have just left well enough alone. I hope you’re satisfied.” The man stood and went to the kitchen to calm down. His wife went to follow him, but stopped when the doorbell rang. She made a face, but plastered a fake smile on and answered the door.

Before her stood a man in his late 20’s with bleached hair pulled into a bun. He had a cigarette clenched in his teeth, and a german shepherd waiting patiently on a leash.

“U-Ukai-san! What brings you here this afternoon?” She smiled brightly at the man, who did not return her enthusiasm.

“I heard yelling, so I wanted to make sure everything is okay. I couldn’t help but overhear that you’ve adopted? Anything Maki and I could help with?” He said gesturing to the dog next to him. The man didn’t seem to want to be there any more than Asahi did.

“I apologize for my husband’s outburst. We were just discussing our son. You’ve met Yuutarou, haven’t you?”

“Can’t say that I have. Then again, there’s always a kid or two playing around the neighborhood. Specifically in front of our house. Loudly.”

“Oh, Ukai-san. You’re too young to speak that way!” She teased, earning no reaction from the man.

“I’m not that young…” he said peering into that house, “Was there anything I could help with? Did Yuutarou-chan not like his new pet?” She stared at him, “Did I say something wrong, Kindaichi-san?”

“Ah-no… It’s just that we didn’t adopt a new pet, we adopted a child.” It was Ukai’s turn to gape at the woman, “His name is Tobio, and he’s really quite bright for his age. He can be a bit shy at times, but we—“

“A _child?_ You two were fighting that way because of a child?” Ukai’s words reverberated through the room, and the woman stared at him.

“H-He and Yuutarou don’t really… get along well.”

“…” Ukai stared at her, the cigarette breaking in half in his mouth, “You can’t be serious…” His words were barely audible, and Asahi doubted that either human noticed he spoke.

“Ukai-san, I appreciate your concern, but this is really a _family_ matter.”

“What are you planning to do with him?” He muttered, his grip on the leash tightening.

“With who?”

“The _kid._ Tobio. What are you two going to do with him?” He was close to shouting at this point, and she was getting defensive.

“We are his parents, and it is our decision what we do with him. It has nothing to do with you, Ukai-san.” She glared at him, crossing her arms.

“This is a kid you’re talking about. You can’t just say, ‘Oh well, my son doesn’t like him so let’s take him back!’ It’s not fair to him. “

“You have no idea how hard it’s been for us since he got here. Yuutarou is getting bullied because of him.”

“Kids are cruel! They grow out of it. It’s not Tobio’s fault that your son is getting bullied, you can’t blame him. Why give up on him?”

“If you think it’s so easy, why don’t you raise the boy, Ukai?”

“Why don’t I then?”

The room fell silent. Even Ukai looked like he was surprised at the words that came out of his mouth. After a few moments of silence, Tobio’s ‘mother’ spoke first.

“That’s out of the question. How dare you even consider it? Someone like you should never raise a child.” She said, her face contorted in disgust.

“Someone like me? You mean a man in a stable relationship with another man? I assure you, Ittetsu and I could raise Tobio much better than you two ever could.” He glowered at the woman.

“That kind of environment is _no_ place for a child.” Ukai took a deep breath and stepped closer to the woman. She was shaking with anger, and shrunk away from him.

“ _This house_ is no place for a child. My _husband_ and I are going to sue you two for custody of that boy. I am going to do everything in my power to get him as far away from here as possible.” He turned and left without waiting for a response, leaving the woman alone with her thoughts.

Asahi floated in place for a moment and then made his way to Kageyama’s room. He passed a dumbfounded Yuutarou on the stairs and found his soullink in the closet with a pillow around his ears.

“Kageyama-san? Are you alright?” he knelt down in front of the boy, who looked up at the angel with tears in his eyes. Asahi picked him up and sat on the bed with him.

“Why don’t th-they like me, Asahi? I tried to be good…” He put his head on Asahi’s shoulder, using him as a big tissue.

“It’s not that they don’t like you, they just aren’t good at showing it.” He frowned a bit at the boy’s sobs. “Kageyama-san… Do you like it here” With the Kindaichi’s?” Kageyama hesitated before shaking his head.

“They don’t want me. No one does.” Asahi put a hand on the boy’s head.

“Do you know why I’m here? Why I get to stay with you forever?” Kageyama looked up at him in confusion, “It’s because there is someone out there waiting for you. Someone who is going to want to be with you forever, and will follow you to the end of the earth and back, and love you more than anything in the world.”

“W-who is it? Can we go see them?” Asahi shook his head and smiled.

“Not yet. That’s why I’m here. My special person is with yours right now, and it is our job to make sure that you guys are happy, and that you find each other.” Asahi stood up and laid the boy in his bead, “That’s why I’m going to have to leave you for a bit. I have to do something to make sure you’re happy. Take a nap now, Kageyama-san, and I’ll be back before you wake up.” The boy was confused, but he nodded and got under his blanket. Asahi gave him a smile before closing the door behind him.

He felt a strange sense of confidence well up inside of him.

‘ _This needs to happen for Kageyama-san… I have to make it happen.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for putting up with my haitus. If anyone was wondering these things all happened to me in the past 5 months:  
> -Major surgery  
> -Allergic reaction after said surgery  
> -postponement of work/school because of complications  
> -long awaited return to work  
> -have since healed properly from surgery and all is looking well from here on out
> 
> Thanks again for all the support so far. I have really done a lot of plotting and planning for this fic, and I've decided that once I am finished with Kagehina's story, I am going to start a sequel. Its going to involve Asanoya still, but also other angels, and a new ploy-amorous soulmate group (betcha cant guess who the angels will be, or the OT4). I am also looking for an artist to commission some art of the angels, so keep an eye out for that (or leave me some recommendations if you have a favorite artist for Haikyuu!). 
> 
> Thanks AGAIN for all the love and support, I will see you guys in the next chapter! Updates are scheduled for Wednesdays before midnight EST.
> 
> (Which may or may not be already half finished, shh)
> 
> ((Also please let me know if you prefer this length of chapter to the length the other ones have been in, Thanks!!))


End file.
